Rachels last chance
by rainthenrainbows
Summary: Rachel gets into a car accident? How will the glee club cope with this? Especially when they find out someone did this on purpose. Romance between Puck/Rachel, Quinn/Finn, Brittany/Artie, and Sam/Santana. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own glee at all!

* * *

Rachels POV

New Directions had just lost regionals. That meant no more glee club. Everyone was upset, but I was mad. I was mad at Jesse for pretending to love me, mad at Shelby for adopting Beth, but mainly I was mad at myself. I was in the parking lot with Kurt, when Kurt yelled "Rachel look out!" I turned and thats when I saw bright light glaring at me, Kurt screaming, and black.

* * *

Kurts POV

As I walked quietly, i noticed a car coming full speed to Rachel's car. It wasn't going to stop. I tried to warn her but it was too late. I ran over to her screaming for help. I called 911, waiting for them to arrive.

"Come on Rachel, please don't give up. Not now." I begged."Keep your eyes open, just keep looking at me." At that moment, the worst thing i thought was possible just happened. Her eyes closed.

The paramedics arrived quickly, but not as fast as i wanted them too. A police officer came up to me and offered a ride to the hospital considering I was a witness. He started asking me questions.

"So, how long have you know her?" he asked.

" Her name is Rachel Berry, and i have know her for about a year." I replied angrily.

"So are you guys friends?" His questions were starting to bug me.

"We are in glee club, but not really friends." I started remembering a couple days ago when I was yelling at Rachel for no reason.

{_Flashback}_

_ Rachel came into the choir room quietly, all sad and upset._

_"Whats the matter Rachel, didn't get a solo?" I asked._

_"Look Kurt i'm really not in the mood. Please don't talk to me." She replied upset, but i ignored her._

_"Fine. Your nothing but an ugly diva." I was extremely pissed at that moment, but Mercedes seemed even madder._

_"Aw hell to the no!" Mercedes went up to Rachel and said, " look Rachel you may be an annoying diva, but nobody talks to my man Kurt that way, so why don't you do us all a favor and just get your ugly ass out of here."_

_At that point Santana spoke up. _

_"Yeah seriously manhands, no one likes you, not even Finn. Haven't you noticed he is always looking at Quinn? So why don't you just do us all a favor and go away?" _

_Everybody started nodding with their heads and I was so mad, I couldn't help my self and yelled, _

_"And while your at it, get a sense of fashion loser!'_

_That was when I saw her get up, and leave._

_ {End of flashback}_

I came back from my day dream to see that we were at the hospital. I never knew why i hated Rachel so much. Maybe it was because Finn and Rachel had a thing, and i knew I was never going to be with him, or maybe it was because she had a better voice than me. Whichever reason it was, when she gets out of the hospital, i will be her best friend. At least thats what I was hoping when the doctor came up to me and asked if he could speak to a family member. I lied to the doctor and told him i was her brother, knowing that her parents were on a business vacation for at least a month. He started explaining what happened to her, when all of the sudden the entire glee club came bursting into the hospital running up to me and asking questions.

* * *

Ok this is a Puckleberry story. I just wanted to get a background history with Kurt and Rachel. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"What happened?"

"What did the hobbit do this time?"

"Is she hurt bad?"

Everybody bombarded Kurt with questions. _Great. I'm already freaking out and their not helping._ He thought. Everybody was still questioning him over what happened still and he could not take it anymore.

"Everybody. SHUT UP!" He yelled. Puck walked up to him.

"Hummel, you better tell me what the hell happened or I will murder you with my bare hands."

"Is that a threat." Kurt smirked. He has known that ever since her and the Mohawk boy broke up he has still liked her, maybe even in love with her.

"No. Now just tell me what happened." Kurt knew this was bugging Puck and decided to have fun with it.

"Why do you care?" Kurt challenged.

"I just do."

"Fine." Kurt said. He pointed to the doctor. "He was just about to explain to me, when you guys rudely interrupted. Please continue doctor." The doctor nodded and continued.

"Let me start off by saying how lucky Rachel is. She should be dead actually, but miraculously, she is fine." Everybody sighed in relief. "She is sleeping it off. Fortunately the car hit her where it did not break any bones in her body." The doctor then left. Everybody just sat there, until Finn spoke.

"Well I think I should see her first." He got up and started walking when Puck stopped him.

"Whoa Frankenteen, and why do you think you should go first?"

"Because she likes me best." Soon enough Kurt spoke up.

"No she doesn't. And trust me I know who she likes. Its like a sixth sense to me. That and style."

"Yes she does, and I am going to see her first." Finn continued walking. Puck pushed Finn down.

"No your not I am." They started having a full out war. Soon enough Mr. Shuester stopped the fight.

"Enough guys! Now I think Kurt should go since he saw Rachel get hit."

"Thanks Mr. Shuester." Kurt got up and left. He went to the room. When he got there he found police standing there. Kurt walked up to them.

"May I help you? I'm a friend of Rachels." The police took out his hand.

"Officer Josley. Do you know where we can find Rachels parents? "

"They are on business vacation for a month, and the storm over there isn't helping them get back. No offence though why are you here? The injuries aren't that bad." The officer frowned. "You didn't know? This is now an investigation. At the crime scene where she was hit and found out that the car wasn't going to stop." Kurt looked horrified.

"Oh my Barbara! That sounds terrible!" The officer nodded.

"Yes we were just about to go inside and question her."

"Oh well can I go in first I kinda saw the accident and brought her here. So I was hoping to see her first." He was hoping they would take pity on him. They did.

"Sure we'll wait out here." They replied. Kurt walked inside and gasped.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I practically never continued this story. I pretty much lost interest for this story, but now I like it again, and determined to finish it! Anyways, I will be posting weekly most likely, usually over the weekends. I hope you guys review!

~Rainthenrainbows


	3. kurt

There Rachel laid. The heartbeat monitor beeped steadily. Kurt noticed a huge cut on her leg, and stitches on her forehead. Rachel stared at Kurt waiting for him to speak. After a moment of awkward silence, she decided to speak up.

"Why are you here Kurt?" She asked angrily. Kurt was shocked at first and was about to yell at her when he realized why she isn't happy to see him.

"Look Rachel, I'm here to see you, and apologize. I'm not apologizing just because you are in the hospital, but because I am completely sorry. I realized in the waiting room that the only reason that I hated you was because you had an amazing voice and Finn always looked at you, and he never looked at me. I mean I get it if you never want to speak to…" Rachel interrupted him.

"It's alright Kurt, I forgive you. And you know I never liked Finn right?"

"C'mon Rachel everybody knows you've liked Finn."

"It's actually not true, despite what everybody thinks." Rachel said. "Every body thinks I like him. I used to like him, but that changed when I dated No… uhhh never mind. Anyways I honestly think I only liked him was because he was the only guy that gave me the time of day. I mean you know what I mean." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah I do" Rachel then smiled.

"And just for your information Kurt," Kurt sucked in his breath waiting for Rachel to say how he would never get Finn. "You deserve better than Finn." Kurt hugged Rachel.

"Oh diva, how I love you oh so much. Now that we have gotten over all the cute apologizing, I need to get new gossip. What's going on with you and Puckerman?" Rachel frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt sighed

"Oh c'mon diva, everybody knows that Puck has like you since you guys broke up. And just now you admitted to me you liked him too."

" I said no such thing." Kurt laughed.

"Oh really? Then what was the 'when I dated No… uhhh never mind.' You were going to say Noah. I have a sixth since you know." Kurt said. Rachel laughed.

" Yes Kurt I know, your sixth sense is knowing who people like, and style of course." Kurt hugged Rachel.

"I love how you know me diva." Kurt's cellphone rang. "Oh crap. Sorry diva, my dad wants me home. Any ways after you get out of this hellhole we are going shopping. Okay?"

"Ok Kurt bye." Kurt then left.

* * *

hey guys! ok sorry again for not posting for a really long time. but anyways I'm planning on writing each chapter with who rachel talks too, I'm probably going to do this order: Sam and artie, Finn, Mercedes and tina, Mike, Santana brittany and quinn, and then Puck

Please review :)

~rainthenrainbows


	4. Sam and Artie

Sam and Artie came in Rachel's room next. They took a look at her. Artie rolled up to Rachel's bedside. Sam followed him.

"Hey Rachel. Look Sam and I are so sorry." Artie said. Sam nodded. Rachel laughed.

"Wow. Kurt apologized to me too. Maybe I should get into accidents more often." She said jokingly. Sam's expression darkened.

"Don't Rachel because whether you like it or not, Artie and I are like your older brothers now."

"Great, but honestly I don't think your girlfriends will like that."

" Screw what our girl friends think. You aren't going to get rid of us." Artie said.

"We should go Puck just texted me telling us to hurry up." Sam said. Rachel got up, but Sam pushed her gently on the bed.

"You're not getting up until the doctors say so." Sam said. Rachel sighed.

"Fine guys. Bye."

" Bye Rachel." Artie said.

"Kìyevame" Sam said.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"It means bye in Na'vi." Sam said. Rachel laughed

"Ok bye dork." Rachel said jokingly.


	5. finn

As Sam and Artie left, Finn came in soon after. Rachel sighed; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. He sat next to her bedside while Rachel stared at him. Finn glanced at the door and then back at Rachel.

"Hey Rach." Rachel became angry at that statement, but didn't want to show it.

"Can you please not call me that?"

"Why not?" Finn was confused. He was wondering why she didn't want him to call her Rach. It was always his nickname for her.

"It brings back to many painful memories." She said it so softly that it was barely audible. Finn got angry at this.

"Really RachEL?" He accented the 'el'. "You are that dramatic? You know what? I bet this whole thing was a set up. I bet you paid some random person to hit you because it's kinda funny how you were 'oh so lucky' to not get very injured and didn't break any bones." Finn was finished with his rant and to say Rachel was pissed was an understatement. She got up and into his face.

"You think I set all of this up? You think I would hire somebody to run me over and maybe in fact kill me, for you?" Rachel started laughing. "You wanna know the real reason, it was because of you. Only because you used so many times Finn. You are the worst boyfriend ever. No boyfriend would laugh when someone like Santana or Quinn would insult her. No PERSON would use somebody's emotions to get a scholarship and help their 'oh so pregnant with his child' girlfriend. No boyfriend would still love their ex, and stare at her when talking to his real girlfriend. I mean seriously, Puck was a better boyfriend than you." Rachel had tears now streaming down her face. She was up in Finns face and was pissed. Finally she calmed down and sat back down on the bed.

"Did you ever love me?" She asked.

"No I have always loved Quinn. Its just that you were there." Finn said. He was about to talk again, but Rachel cut him off.

"That's ok. I guess I never loved you either. You should be with Quinn. I can always see you two staring at each other longingly. Even when we were together." She joked.

"Thanks Rachel and can I tell you something?" Finn asked.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry if anybody was someone who like Finn. I used to like him but then I kinda hated him. These past couple of episodes have given me a reason. i also don't like Tina either much. Ever since she has been with Mike, nothing she says has been nice, unless its to Mike. For example, she tattled on Santana about what Santana said about Mr. Shue, and during sectionals when Rachel asked if everybody knew about Santana and Finn, Tina said "yep pretty much." with no emotion whatsoever. I dont know she just really bugs me now. ok yeah so I have decided who is going to be Rachels friends and who will be her enemies.

Friends:Puck sam santana brittany artie kurt

enemies:tina mike finn quinn mercedes

tell me if you want me to make any changes. I gonna stop rambling now.

Please review!

~rainthenrainbows

"Yeah sure what?" Rachel replied.

"I don't really wanna hang out with you anymore because I mean even though all this happened you still aren't popular." Rachel sighed.

"Just leave Finn. If you don't wanna be friends that's fine with me. You are a jerk and don't worry I wont talk to you in school. I wouldn't want to ruin your stupid fricken rep. So please just leave." As she said this Finn looked astonished. He was about to talk but even he wasn't that dumb. He could tell Rachel was pissed so he decided it was time for him to leave. He left the room and at that same time Rachel let out a huge sigh she has been holding in.


	6. Mercedes and Tina

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

As Mercedes and Tina were walking down the hallway to go see if they had some tator tots, they saw Finn walking down angrily. Mercedes noticed Rachel inside her room looking…relieved. Mercedes went up to Finn.

"Ok white boy, what the hell did you do to my fellow diva?"

"Nothing. Oh and don't believe a single word she says she'll probably lie to you and then fake an accident." Mercedes could not believe a single word Finn said.

"Aw hell to the no! You go talk to Rachel, Tina. I'll meet you up later. I wanna talk to white boy here first." Mercedes started getting in Finn's face when Tina tried to pull her back.

"C'mon Mercedes. Finn's not worth it. No body would even buy that bullshit." Mercedes calmed down, just a little.

"Fine lets go." Mercedes and Tina continued down the hallway and into Rachel's room. All of the sudden an overwhelming feeling of guilt came to Tina and Mercedes. There was about a minute of silence, when Rachel said,

"Thanks guys." Mercedes and Tina looked confused so Rachel continued, "I heard what you said to Finn." At that moment, there was an understanding between the three girls; they all were losers at McKinley High School that were in the glee club, together. All though they realized this Tina still wanted an official understanding.

No more only Rachel Berry: Broadway obsessed, diva, annoying, glee clubber.

No more only Tina Cohen-Chang: Quiet, Goth, maybe Asian vampire, girl with a stutter, and glee clubber.

No more only Mercedes Jones: diva, that girl who liked Kurt, tator tot obsessed, and glee clubber.

"Just out of curiosity, are all friends now." Mercedes then smiled.

"Hell to the yes!" Now everybody was laughing. Mercedes then put on a serious face.

"I'm sorry diva, but when they are letting you out, we are taking you to the mall for a complete makeover. I mean seriously every diva needs one." Tina sat there nodding.

"Sorry guys Kurt already claimed that he is taking me to the mall, but you guys can come too." Rachel said. Then all of the sudden a nurse walked in.

"Hi guys I just want to let you know there are some people in the waiting room, and they are getting kind of impatient. They keep saying that they are going to kick you out if you two don't get out soon." Mercedes and Tina looked at the nurse.

"Ok that's fine bye Rachel!" Tina said as she left.

"Yeah bye baby Barbara! I need to get some tator tots anyways" Mercedes then left the room. Rachel smiled. So far she has five new friends, and is finally over Finn.

Maybe something's good can come out of a tragedy.

* * *

Hi guys! So as you can probably tell, I decided to make Tina and Mercedes friends with Rachel. Obviously Mike will then be included into this because I just don't have enough power to separate asian fusion.

Anyways please review! Other wise I will make Tina turn into an asian vampire and come attack you. :)

~Rainthenrainbows


	7. Mike

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

**

Mike walked into Rachel's room. He never really hated Rachel, but never had the chance to get to know her.

"Hey Rachel how you doing?" Mike walked up to her. Rachel smiled at Mike. She has always liked him, but really only because he never made fun of her.

"I'm doing all right. I'm just excited to get out of here so I can go home."

"What's wrong with here? I mean look at this food." Mike said, pointing to the soggy sandwich. "It looks so good." Rachel smirked.

"Oh really? I would like to see you eat it. In fact I dare you to eat it." Mike was shocked. He never thought someone like Rachel Berry would give someone a dare. She always talked like a human dictionary. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Really Rachel? A dare? I never thought you would dare somebody to do something." Rachel started laughing.

"I love dares. In fact might I say myself I am the dare king."

"Oh really? Who ever gave you dares?" Mike knew it was okay to cross this line. They are both friends now, and she understands it's all in the joking matter.

"My friends from my old school. They would always give me dares, and no matter what they were I would do them." Rachel smiled proudly. Mike frowned.

"How come they aren't here right now?"

"Oh they live in New York. That's where I used to live." Mike's frown turned into a smile.

"Do they know about the accident?" Rachel started playing with the blanket.

"Rachel, do they know about the accident?" Mike asked.

"No, well only one of them does. Please don't tell them though." Mike looked into Rachel's eyes, but they were blank and emotionless.

"Fine." Mike didn't like the answer but he wasn't going to ruin his new friendship with Rachel.

"Can we get on to a new topic?" Rachel asked. She was kind of getting sick of all of this. She really just wanted to talk and have fun.

"Sure. Anyways I need to ask you something very important."

"Okay what?" Mike looked at her very seriously.

"When are you coming back to dance class?" Rachel started laughing.

"What? I mean c'mon me, you, and Brittany are the best dancers." Rachel was still laughing. After a while she finally calmed down.

"Sorry. And don't worry I have been filing a protest to the nurses and doctors asking them to let me go to dance class when I am discharged. This time Mike started laughing. He loved how Rachel can be stubborn when she wants to.

"Good, well I better go now, Tina and I have a date tonight." Mike grinned at this. He started to leave when Rachel called his name.

"Wait Mike." Mike turned around to see what Rachel wanted.

"You still have to do the dare." Rachel grinned as she pushed the plate towards Mike. Mikes face darkened.

"Fine." He grabbed the sandwich, closed his eyes and took a bite. His face turned from a smile into a disgusted face. Rachel was grinning through all of this. He finally swallowed all of the bite.

"You are one cruel person Rachel. And now if you excuse me, I need to go puke my guts out." On that note, Mike left. Mike smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway because even though he was halfway down the hallway, he could still hear Rachel laughing.

* * *

Hiya guys! I tried to make a longer chapter this time so I hope it is. Also if any of you guys have good ideas, just leave a review. I really need some ideas because after everybody visits Rachel I'm not sure what I am going to do. If you do give me an idea, I will be sure to mention your name at the bottom of that chapter. Please review!

~Rainthenrainbows


	8. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

* * *

The nurse came into Rachel's room.

"Miss Berry, there is a friend of yours here to see you." Rachel turned off the T.V.

"Who is it?" Rachel didn't think Quinn, Santana, or Brittany would see her. They were the only people who were left in the glee club, besides Puck.

"She says her name is Quinn." Rachel groaned.

"Send her in." Of course this could only turn out bad.

Quinn walked in to the room. She looked beyond pissed. Rachel, however, smiled at the blonde.

"Hi Quinn." Although Rachel practically despised Quinn, she still didn't want to start a fight.

"Look RuPaul, just because you got into an accident doesn't mean that Finn will all of the sudden fall in love with you. He will always love me. You were just a stupid thing that got in the way."

"You know what Quinn? When the nurse told me that you were going to come in, I decided that even though I know you hate me and I hate you, I was going to be nice. Now, I'm not so sure. Do you even hear yourself when you speak? You just came in here and started yelling at me. If you just came in here nicely, you would probably find out that I don't even like Finn anymore."

"Yeah right Manhands. Finn told me all about your little stunt. How you set up this whole accident just to get Finn to love you again." Rachel could not believe what Quinn was saying. She was furious that Finn told everybody that she faked the entire accident.

"Quinn you do realize I wasn't making all this up. I really don't like Finn anymore."

"Look Manhands, nobody will love you. They all prefer me. Think about it Finn preferred me to you, your own mom wanted my baby rather than you, even Mr. Shue likes me more than you. Face it treasure trail you might become famous, but you will die with everybody hating you." Rachel had tears streaming down her face now.

"SHUT UP QUINN! When will you realize that I don't want to talk to you, and I don't like Finn!" At that moment, Brittany and Santana came running into the room.

"What the hell Quinn? We heard everything you just said. Are you really that big of a jealous bitch?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Quinn just leave. You are a mean person." Brittany said. The nurse came back into the room after hearing a bunch of screams.

"Is there a problem here?" The nurse asked. She looked at Rachel whose tears had now been dried and her face was red. Santana spoke for Rachel, knowing that if she started talking, then she would probably start crying.

"Yes, this cruel person right over here," She pointed to Quinn. "Should be banned from the hospital. She yells at a person for 'liking her boyfriend' even though Rachel keeps saying that she doesn't. Then that bitch says that Rachel will die alone with everybody hating her." The nurse was furious now. She looked at Quinn.

"Miss, please come with me. I am calling your parents now." The nurse directed Quinn out of the room. When the nurse left, Rachel bursted out all of her tears. Brittany and Santana came over to Rachel and hugged her.

"It's all right Rach. I can get my cat to read her diary and then attack her." Santana and Rachel looked at Brittany. They all laughed at Brittany's comment.

"Thanks Santana. Thanks Brittany. That was really nice of you. Quinn-" Santana interrupted Rachel.

"Call me San and call Brittany Britt. You're our friend now. You can call us that." Rachel smiled.

"Ok San and Britt." Santana and Brittany smiled at the nickname. "Thanks for getting Quinn out of here. I don't know how much I could have handled. Sorry if I ruined your friendship with Quinn." Santana frowned.

"You didn't ruin our friendship with her. We were never friends. We just pretended to be for popularity. We always hated her. Ever since she put me at the bottom of the pyramid, we have always hated her." All of the sudden Brittany said something.

"Hey B! Why don't you join the Cheerios?" Rachel frowned.

"Ok first off, B?" Santana shrugged.

"It's your new nickname."

"Fine." Rachel said. "Second off, why the hell would I do that? Quinn would kill me with her own bare hands." Brittany tried to comfort her.

"C'mon B, your one of the best dancers in dance class, and your really light, so you can be a really good flyer."

"And we'll protect you from Quinn. Honestly nobody on the Cheerios really like her. They are just terrified of her." Santana added in.

"I'll think about it." Santana and Brittany smiled. Suddenly, Puck came running into the room.

"The nurse told me what happened. Why the fuck didn't anybody tell me." Everybody was laughing at Puck's anger.

"We'll leave you two alone. Bye B!" Santana said.

"Bye San! Bye Britt!" Santana and Brittany left. It was quiet then as Puck and Rachel stared at eachother.

"Hi Noah."

* * *

Yes! Puck finally gets to see Rachel! Sorry if Santana and Brittany were really out of character.

Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!

~Rainthenrainbows


	9. Puck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Puck's face softened as he heard Rachel's voice.

"Hey Berry. How you feeling?"

"Honestly good, but crappy. So far everybody has been nice, except Finn and Quinn." Puck always knew that Finn and Quinn were jerks. All they cared about was their popularity and reputation. Rachel practically read his mind.

"I can't believe them. Finn is such a hypocrite. He actually had the nerve to even yell at me today for faking this whole accident." Puck tensed at this.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Rachel gasped.

"LANGUAGE Noah! Anyways I already yelled at him, and told him off."

"Wow Berry. I'm impressed," Rachel laughed. The nurse came in soon after.

"Miss Berry? You are free to go now."

"Ok thank you." Rachel said. The nurse left. As soon as the nurse left Rachel started clapping.

"Yes! Finally! I have been waiting to get out of this hell whole, ever since I got here." She got up, and started looking around for her clothes to change in. She couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hey Noah? Where are my clothes?"

"Well the problem was that none of us could get you into your house since it was locked, and your other clothes are…bloody. I brought you my jersey though and Santana gave you a pair of jeans." Noah felt a little guilty saying this, because even though her clothes were bloody, he knew where the spare key was. Hell, everybody in the glee club did. Truth was, he just wanted to see Rachel in his jersey.

"Oh okay thanks Noah." Rachel didn't even realize he was lying. After a couple minutes Rachel came out and Puck was speechless. Rachel spoke up.

"I'm just gonna go check out now." Puck stopped her.

"Nope Berry you're not going by yourself. I'm taking you home."

"Noah, you really don't have to." Puck looked confused for a moment.

"No way Berry, I didn't ask you. I told you. Now lets go." Rachel sighed. She knew, if Puck wanted to be, he could be stubborn. They checked out and were in his car. Puck turned to Rachel.

"So where to my hot jewish American princess?" Rachel laughed.

"How about home? I really need to take a shower. I still smell like a hospital."

"And what does a hospital smell like?"

"Sick and dead people." Rachel said this so bluntly, that Puck couldn't not laugh. Rachel crossed her arms.

"Oh and what is so funny by that?"

"Nothing Berry." The rest of the ride was mainly silent. Rachel spoke up about halfway through it.

"Did my dads even bother showing up?" Rachel sounded so devastated, that Puck wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the truth.

"No sorry babe. They couldn't come home. But they will be home in a month." Rachel scoffed.

"Yeah right. They said it was a week at first. Then a month. It's probably going to be the entire summer. I bet." Puck frowned. He hated the thought of Rachel by herself. Fortunately Puck was already prepared for this.

"That's alright because me, Santana, and Sam are staying for however long you're alone. Our parents are all alright with it." Rachel smiled. They got home, and Puck opened the car door for her. They got to the front door and Rachel was going through her purse for her key.

"Damn it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, his protectiveness coming over him.

"I just remembered, that I don't have my key." She bent down and picked up the spare key under the mat.

"Really Berry? Under the mat? How original." Rachel elbowed him. They got inside, and they both found Sam and Santana making out on the sofa. Puck growled.

"When I said you guys can stay with me and Berry I meant to protect her, not a place for you 2 to do the nasty." Sam and Santana parted apart and looked at them.

"Fine." Santana said. Sam looked disappointed, but Santana whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry there's still tonight." Rachel and Puck were starting to feel extremely awkward.

"I'm just going to take a shower now. You guys can pop in a movie if you want." While Rachel was taking a shower they decided to not watch a movie. They really discussed the accident, and Puckleberry.

"Look Puck I know I'm your friend, but you dare hurt Rachel I will personally murder you." Sam said. He didn't lie about what he said to Rachel in the hospital. He really felt like she was his younger sister.

"Yeah Puck, my girl has been through some tough times, she doesn't need another heartbreak." Santana added.

"Listen up guys. I like Rachel. A lot. I'm not using her to get into her pants. Otherwise I wouldn't even be here. She broke up with me that one week. I never wanted to break up with her. I also want to get the bastard who hit her" Santana and Sam stared at Puck.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard anybody say." Santana said. Sam punched Puck playfully.

"What the hell dude? Now I'm gonna have live up to that." At that moment Rachel came downstairs.

"Do you really mean that Noah?" Rachel was in shock after what she just heard.

"Yeah. But I understand if you don't." Rachel walked up to Puck and kissed him. He reciprocated just as well.

"Does that answer your question?"

"What question? Puck asked. They started making out again when Sam cleared his throat. Puck and Rachel stopped.

"How about we go get some pizza? I'm starving and I need something besides hospital food." Rachel said. Every body agreed and they went outside. When they got outside they gasped at what they saw.

* * *

AHHH please don't kill me! Sorry for the cliffhanger. You guys can guess what they see outside though. I'll give you a hint. It's not a person.

Anyways the reason I have been posting so quickly these past chapters was because it was spring break. That ends tomorrow though so I might not be able to post as quickly. I'll try my best though.

Thanks to blueeyes67 for the idea of making Puck stay at her house to protect her.

review ^^

~Rainthenrainbows


	10. the note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Right outside was Puck's car egged. Rachel and Santana still had their mouths wide open, while Puck and Sam looked like they were going to punch something. By the windshield was a note. Puck walked up to car and grabbed the note. He read the note.

Dear Rachel,

I know you're not dead. You think I'm that stupid to make you die? No I hit you just enough to stay strong and alive all while getting you to notice me. I also know you're every single move. Don't worry, I'm not Jacob, nor am I Jesse St. James. I know you well enough to realize that since your beloved Noah's car was egged, it would be him. It's not. I just want you to feel the pain I did. I'm not even an ex of yours. I've just been with you forever. I love you Rachel. You belong with me. You'll see one day. You'll be on Broadway, and I'll be your stunning husband. No Santana, no Sam, and defiantly no Noah. I hope my gift will help you realize your love for me.

Puck crumpled up the note. He looked furious. Rachel was curious to know what the note read. She went up to Noah. As she read the note her expression turned from confused, to terrified. Rachel started to tremble, and Puck got out of his angry trance. He hugged Rachel while comforting her. Sam and Santana had just finished reading the note.

"What's in the envelope?" Sam asked. Rachel wiped her tears.

"I don't know. I forgot about it." Santana picked up the envelope, and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace that said Rachel in the middle, and a picture of Rachel with a bunch of her friends from New York.

"Hey B does this look familiar to you?" She gave Rachel the necklace and picture. Rachel smiled at the picture.

"Yeah. It was taken from me and my friends from New York. I remember that day. It's weird though, I remember losing a necklace that day," Rachel then got a scared expression on her face. "Just like this one." She looked down at the necklace and threw it to the ground. She buried her face into Puck's face while Puck looked angry once again.

"That's it." He bent down and picked up the necklace, and the picture. He walked to the trashcan, and ripped up the picture and threw away the necklace.

"There problem solved. We're not gonna let some psycho stalker do this. If he tries anything else we can just go to the police." Santana and Sam nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I agree with Puck. We shouldn't let this bug us. We should just start washing this car." Every body went inside and came out with sponges and buckets of soapy water. Every body was still a little creeped out, so to lighten the mood; Puck took the hose, and sprayed Rachel and Santana. They both screamed.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed. Sam was sitting there laughing when Santana noticed.

"You think this is funny?" That is when Santana took a sponge and threw it at Sam. Santana and Sam soon started having a sponge war, while Rachel threw a sponge a Puck. Puck glared at Rachel.

"What did I do wrong Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what you did wrong." Puck grabbed a sponge and started chasing Rachel around the car. Rachel started running away, cursing mentally, for her shortness, because soon enough Puck finally caught up with her. He picked Rachel up, while she was screaming.

"Let go of me Noah!" Puck placed her on the car when they started kissing. Sam and Santana soon joined Rachel and Puck. Puck and Rachel were so involved with each other; they didn't even notice Sam and Santana sneak up behind them with hoses. They sprayed Puck and Rachel.

"Get a room Puckleberry!" Santana said. They stopped making out, much to Puck's disappointment. Rachel's stomach growled.

"Hey guys, I know we're having fun and stuff, but I still am kind of hungry." Everybody nodded in agreement. Although they were still wet, none of them cared. It was a hot summer day, and if they wanted to go get pizza in drenched clothes, then to hell with it. They got in the car and drove to the pizza place. Nobody noticed the pair of eyes glaring at them from the bushes.

Once they were out of sight, a man came out of the bushes. He walked up to the trashcan and pulled out the shredded picture, along with the necklace.

"It's alright Rachel. Eventually we will be together. Sorry that guy threw away your necklace and your picture. Give me time, and I can get rid of him to." He mumbled this to himself. He then walked away into his van parked on the other side of the street. Once he was inside his van, he taped the picture of Rachel to his wall along with every other picture of Rachel he had.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you liked the chapter. I am thinking about bringing in some of Rachel's friends from New York into the story. In the reviews, you can put a character that you made up yourself. I'll give you credit at the end of the chapter. I basically need 3 girls, and 3 guys. I need to know:

Name:

Age:

Relationship to Rachel:

Personality:

You guys can copy and paste this if you want. I don't want any of the guys though to be one of Rachel's ex's.

Thanks!

~Rainthenrainbows


	11. pizza and friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Santana walked in to pizza parlor. They sat down at the table, and ordered their food. Everybody was having a good time, but Santana was still curious about the event that happened earlier.

"So B. You said you used to live in New York?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah but things got…complicated." Puck could tell where this was going.

"Berry, why did you move?" Rachel looked down.

"Ok I didn't tell you guys this earlier, but I think the guy stalking me is the same guy who stalked me in New York. That's why I moved here. All because of him."

"I'm sorry B, do you think it could be one of your friends from New York?" Santana asked.

"No. I'm positive. They were there most of the times I got messages from him. I even talk and Skype with them most of them. There names are Aiden, Jake Wesly, Kelly Jordan, Elizabeth Salvatore, and Logan Roberts." Rachel replied.

"Ok that's it. Give me your phone." Sam demanded. Everybody looked confused.

"Why?" Sam took Rachel's phone and started going through her contacts.

"I'm calling them to come here. Maybe they can help us." He came up with the first person on her contacts. Aiden. Sam pressed the call button and put it on speaker.

"Hey Rachie. What's up? The whole gang is here. You're even on speaker phone" Sam, Santana, Puck, and Rachel all heard muffled hi's and greetings. Rachel was about to say hi back when Puck put his hand over her mouth while Santana shushed her.

"Um actually this is Rachel's friend Sam." They now heard sounds of confused people on the other line.

"Why do you have Rachies phone?" Aiden sounded angry, even Puck was a little taken back.

"Don't worry. She's fine. Except she told us about the creepy stalker guy, and we were wondering if you guys could come here to Lima, and you know, help us catch the bastard." They heard them discussing it. Pretty soon someone else came on the phone.

"Hi. This is Elizabeth. Everybody can come. Give us a week, and we'll be there." Sam smiled.

"Great see you then."

"Ok bye." Sam hung up then, and handed the phone back to Rachel. Rachel had this huge smile on.

"Why are you so happy?" Puck asked.

"Noah! My friends from New York are coming here to Lima in a week! How can I not be excited?"

"So… are any of the guys single?" Santana asked. Sam glared at her.

"Kidding. I already have a guy." Sam and Santana then shared a kiss.

"But really what are your friends like?" Puck really wanted to know. He didn't want some douche from New York to take Rachel away from him.

"Don't worry Noah. You'll love them. You guys already met Aiden. He's practically been my older brother. He's the best. I love him, even though he can't sing at all. Then there is Elizabeth who you also just met. She is practically like Brittany and you," Rachel said pointing to Santana. "but she's smarter than Brittany." Everybody laughed at this. " There is Kelly Jordan also. She is so good at the drums. Better than Finn. She is shy and smart too. Then there is Logan who is practically Puck, but without the Mohawk. He's badass, and pulls the best pranks ever. Finally Jake Wesly who is just a cool casual guy. Not much about him."

"They sound cool. I really wanna meet this Logan dude." Puck said. He was happy that he would get to meet another badass, as badass as him. Santana interrupted Pucks thoughts.

"Hey guys. Mr. Shue wants us at glee club practice immediately. Says it's important."

"Ok let's go." Rachel said. At that note Puck payed for the bill, and they left.

* * *

Hi guys thanks for your reviews and for the characters you gave me. Sorry if I didn't use one of yours. Hope you review!

~Rainthenrainbows


	12. revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Santana were the last ones in the choir room.

"Hey guys. Glad you can join us. Please take a seat." Mr. Shuester motioned the seats waiting for them to sit.

"Ok guys the reason I called this emergency meeting is so we can discuss things for nationals." Rachel's hand shot up. Mr. Shuester laughed.

"One moment Rachel, before you give any ideas, there is actually a theme for this year."

"What is it?" Tina asked from the back.

"We have to do a duet, and a song, but they have to be from the same band or song group."

"Sounds easy enough. Quinn and I can take the leads." Finn said.

"Woah there Frankenteen. I think I speak for all of us when I say I think Puck and B should do the duet." Santana said.

"That is so unfair! She gets every solo. She is Man hands for fuckin sake! Her voice isn't even all that great." Quinn screamed. Rachel stood up.

"You know what Quinn? Why do you hate me? I'm not perusing Finn, I'm not getting in your way of your psychological need to be prom queen, and I'm not even acknowledging you nowadays." Mr. Shuester then screamed.

"Enough guys. Rachel apologize to Quinn right now." Mr. Shuester then said.

"But Mr. Shue, Rachel's right. Quinn does have no reason to hate her, and Quinn started it." Mercedes butted in.

"You know what? You guys are dismissed. Lucky for you guys that this isn't during school otherwise most of you would have detentions." Mr. Shuester then left while mumbling to himself. All the glee clubbers could hear was, Emma…Holly…Carl…drama…fuck my life. Quinn then walked to the front of the room holding hands with Finn.

"Ok as you guys know, Finn and I are running for prom Queen, and King. This means that we will not be associating with you losers, until campaigning is finished. We need to be back on top, so we brought you a good bye present." Quinn pointed at the door while the entire hockey players and football players took out slushies.

* * *

All the glee girls were in the girls restroom, minus Quinn, washing the slushies out of their hair. They were still washing the slushy out when all the guys, minus Finn, came in. Since there was no school, nobody would care.

"Hey babe you okay?" Puck hugged Rachel.

"Yeah I'm used to it now." Meanwhile Sam was trying to calm down a raging Latina.

"How dare they throw that slushy on us. I swear. I wantz to get revenge." Everybody was suddenly intrigued by Santana's idea.

"That actually might be a good idea." Artie spoke up.

"Everybody lets meet up at Diva's house later tonight. We can discuss our plans for revenge." Kurt spoke up. He was quiet during the entire Finn and Quinn prom queen and king speech because even though Finn was one of the most dense people, Finn was his step-brother, and he knew it would cause family trouble.

"Who's Diva? Is she a diva like B? I once met a diva. She was my cat's best friend. They still are really good friends. They drive around to each others houses." Brittany said, staring off into space.

"And this is why I love you Britt." Santana said. All the girls, including Kurt, went in for a group hug, while all the guys just stayed on the sides awkwardly.

"Hey we should go to the mall." Tina suggested. "Just an all girls trip, including Kurt to the mall. To get our mind off things." Kurt squealed in excitement.

"YES! Ok men. You guys come to Rachel's at 7:00 PM sharp. Your late, you don't get involved with the plan." Kurt then ushered all the girls out of the bathroom.

"Rachel, get ready to change your look from grammy toddler, to smokin' Berry." Mercedes exclaimed.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the chapter. I know it kinda sucked. It's 1:00 am here, and I'm just really tired. Also I think I might have 5 or 6 more chapters left. Don't worry though because they will be EPIC! Yeah that's right, with capital letters. Anybody else going insane for the born this way episode? I'm literally freaking out inside!

Reviews are loved :)

~Rainthenrainbows


	13. mall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes walked into the mall.

"Ok girls, operation Make Rachel Berry super hot is now in effect. 'Cedes and I have been planning this for months. Ok this is a list of all the stores we need to go to. Forever 21, H&M, Body Central, and Charlotte Russe." Kurt said.

"What? Why can't we go to Claires?" Rachel complained.

"Because you're not a little preteen going through her awkward puberty stage." Santana butted in. "No offense or anything." She quickly added.

"Fine. Where are we starting first?"

"Oh no diva. We have this planned. Tina, please explain to Rachel what is going to happen." Mercedes said.

"Ok Brittany and I are going to H&M. Kurt, you and 'Cedes are going to Forever 21. Rachel, you and Santana will be going to Body Central and Charlotte Russe." Tina said.

"Oh and We will all have nicknames just to make this 10 times for fun. Rachel, you are diva. 'Cedes, you are beyonce. Britt, you are headband. Santana, you are chica. Tina, you are vamp."

"What are you?" Santana asked.

"I am the amazing fashionista who will make Diva a hot diva. T.A.F.W.W.M.D.A.H.D for short."

"No that's to long. How about Fashionista?" Tina asked.

"Fine." Kurt grumbled. "When you're done, make sure to call me. I'll tell you where we should meet."

"I feel like we're on a secret mission." Rachel said.

"That's 'cause we are diva." Kurt said.

"Everybody got it?" Kurt asked. Everybody nodded except Brittany.

"Who's 'Cedes? I only know a Mercedes."

"Britt? It's me. Everybody just calls me 'Cedes like how everybody calls you Britt."

"Britt is my cat." Kurt sighed. He knew they would take a while trying to explain this to Brittany.

"It's alright. Lets just start shopping." They all left there separate ways. Brittany and Tina walked into H&M.

"Ok Britt, what do you think screams Rachel?" Tina asked.

"Well Puck probably screams Rachel all the time. I don't know though, I don't think they would let me join. I don't think they even did it." Tina started laughing.

"I meant the clothes Britt. Not Puck. I think you're right though. Anyways sense she always wears dresses this year, I think she should mostly have skirts and dresses."

Britt nodded and they started looking for outfits." They walked outside of H&M, and gave Kurt a call.

"You're on with Fashionista."

"This is vamp and headband. We have completed our mission, and need to know where home base is." Tina said.

"Meet us at starbucks."

"Got it see you then."

Kurt and Mercedes walked into Forever 21. An assistant came up to them.

"Hello there. Are you looking for anything in particular?" The assistant asked.

"No we're just looking. Thanks though." Mercedes answered. She walked up to Kurt who she noticed was already looking through a rack.

"Ok Fashionista, you look at clothes on this side, and I'll look for clothes on that side."

"Aye Aye Beyonce." They went through the clothes. Once again the assistant came up to them.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No I'm fine." Mercedes started looking through a rack. She was looking at a dress, when she heard a voice.

"I really like this one. I think it would look perfect with your skin tone." Mercedes was starting to get annoyed.

"Thanks, but I'm shopping for a friend."

"May I see a picture? I can help."

"No I'm fine." She decided to get rid of the lady. "Oh look! Somebody is trying to shoplift that… thing." She couldn't come up with an item, but it worked anyway. She saw the assistant run up to the front of the store yelling at some random person. Mercedes quickly chose all of her items and ran to Kurt.

"Lets go Fashionista. Did you choose all your items? Cause I swear, if you didn't. I'm leaving without you. If that lady asks me one more question, I just might scream."

"I agree beyonce. She has been creeping me out ever since we entered the store. Lets go." On that note they left.

"I'm calling Diva, and chica." After a couple rings Santana answered.

"What up beyonce? You're speaking to Chica."

"Fashionista and I are finished. Vamp and Headband are also. It's up to you and Diva to complete the mission?"

"On it. Where do we meet after the mission is completed?"

"One word. Starbucks."

"We will retreat to Starbucks after our mission." Santana said.

"Great. Bye." Mercedes hung up.

Rachel and Santana walked into Body Central. It was there last store since they were finished with Charlotte Russe.

"Uhg. Can we please take a break? I swear my arms are going to fall off." Rachel complained.

"Not yet diva. I need to introduce something to you." Rachel was about to question Santana, when she saw what was in her hands.

"Diva, I am introducing you to your new best friend." She held out a pair of jeans.

"Chica, I understand I have no jeans, but I really don't think," Santana interrupted her.

"I'm not letting you choose. This is your makeover, which means you barely get a say in what goes on." Santana said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Rachel said. More to herself, but Santana heard her.

"Doesn't have to Diva." They bought a bunch of jeans and tops included. They were walking to Starbucks when Rachel's phone rang. Rachel looked at the caller ID with a curious face. Santana noticed this.

"Who is it?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. It says unknown." Rachel replied.

"Here, put it on speaker phone. It's probably Kurt or someone." Santana said, hoping that this was just a prank and not who she thought it was.

"Yeah. Probably." Rachel answered the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked. Her voice was trembling.

"Rachel why are you getting a make over? I understand that you love me, but you're amazing just the way you are." The unknown caller said.

"Who is this?" Rachel said.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM! I love you Rachel. No one can get between us. Please tell Santana to leave. I really want to come up to you. She can't be there though." Santana and Rachel were shocked.

"How did you know Santana was right next to me?"

"I can see you, don't you notice me?" Both Santana and Rachel starting looking everywhere seeing who was looking at them. They couldn't find anyone though.

"Hang up on him B. This guy is serious. We should go to Starbucks and explain this to everybody." Santana said.

"You're right San." Rachel hung up on him. They found Kurt and everybody else, and sat next to them.

"I'm guessing you're mission was successful Diva, Chica?" Tina said.

"Guys I need to tell you something." The tone of Rachel's voice had people worried.

"What's wrong Diva?" Kurt asked. Rachel went into the story starting from when the stalker started in New York, to Puck's car being egged, and to the phone call. They were all comforting her, and she was starting to calm down. They ordered their coffees and sat down to drink them. That was when Rachel saw him. Her eyes widened. The man noticed that she saw him, and smirked. They kept staring until a crowd came between them, and he was gone.

"He's here." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"I just saw him. He knows I saw him too." Rachel said.

"Where is he now?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared."

"That's it c'mon Diva we're leaving. This guy probably going to try to come up to you face to face. We don't want that happening." Kurt said. They all went to their cars and drove to Rachel's house.

* * *

Hi guys! I really hope you like this chapter, because it took a really long time to make :)

~Reviews are loved.

~Rainthenrainbows


	14. finally

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

All of the girls including Kurt pulled into Rachel's driveway. They noticed all the guys cars in her driveway. They entered the house. Puck went up to her.

"Hey babe. How was the mall?" He started to kiss her neck, but she pulled away.

"I'm taking these bags up to my room." She left to go upstairs.

"What the hell happened at the mall?" Puck asked angrily. Kurt then started to explain the entire story once again to Mike and Artie. After that, he told them about the situation at the mall.

"… we were drinking starbucks when she said she saw him. Apparently he knew she saw him too. Then there was a crowd and he disappeared. We left after that." Kurt ended the story.

"I'm going to talk to her." Mercedes said. She started going up the stairs.

"No. Wait. Let me talk to her." Puck said. Mercedes nodded her head. Puck headed up the stairs and into her room. When he entered he found Rachel looking through an old photo album.

"Hey baby. What are you looking at?"

"Please Noah. I don't want to talk. Just go downstairs. Start the party without me. I'll be down in a minute."

"Rachel, Kurt told us about what happened at the mall." Rachel's eyes widened.

"I guess I should have seen that coming. It's Kurt after all." She laughed softly.

"We called the police. Their on their way." Right after he said that, there was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Puck asked.

"Ready as ever." Rachel replied. They walked downstairs and found the police in the family room.

"Hello Rachel. Do you remember who I am? I was the police officer who talked to you in the hospital." The officer put out his hand.

"Yes of course Officer Josely." She shook his hand.

"I'm sorry but this is confidential. Do you mind if your friends leave?" Officer Josely asked. Puck looked like he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah. Of course. Guys, you can go down to the Oscar room. I'll meet you there." Rachel said.

"No Rachel I'm staying." Puck said. Rachel looked at the officer.

"Can he stay? I know I can trust him."

"I guess so. Now lets start shall we?" Officer Josely took out some papers.

"Ok Rachel so far what we have right now is that in New York he started stalking you. You told your parents when you found out, which caused you to move here. He then proceeded to throw eggs at your car. You then claim to have seen him at the mall just today. Am I up to date?"

"Well also my friends from New York are coming to help us." Rachel said.

"We'll have to cancel that. I'm sorry, but they could be suspects. I'm doing it right now." They waited as Josely talked on the phone. "All taken care of. I'm sorry but it's standard procedure."

"No it's fine. I understand." Rachel said.

He looked at Puck. "and then left a note and a picture. May I see the note and picture." Rachel now looked scared.

"Well I um sorta threw it away. I thought it was some prank or something. It's probably in the trash still." Puck said. The officer sighed. He brought out his walkie talkie.

"Hey I need you to go through the trash in their front yard. I want you to look for a picture and a note…Ok thanks…..yes I will be sure to do that…oh and call me when you find it." He turned to Puck and Rachel. "I just talked to my partner. He will go through the trash and find it. Next time though, be sure to never get rid of evidence."

"Will do officer." Rachel said. At that moment Officer Josely's partner came in.

"Hey there aren't any notes of pictures or any evidence in there." Puck stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you check the trash right by the garage?"

"Yes. And you should swear in front of an officer young man."

"Sorry." Puck mumbled.

"Ok well I think we have everything we need. We will be at the station if you need us. We will do some more investigating there. You should be fine. By the way this looks, if he was ready to confront you tonight, he would have done it at the mall. Be sure to have some friends here for the night though. Don't be home alone for a while." Officer Josely and his partner then got up and left. Rachel shut the door. She looked at Puck who had his arms opened. She leaned into his embrace and started crying.

"Noah, I'm terrified. I mean I know he won't do anything to me tonight. But what if tomorrow? Or in a week? In a month? You know me Noah, I can't live like that."

"Babe, look at me." He lifted Rachel's head to look into his eyes. "Me, or most of the glee club are not gonna leave your side until that jackass is caught." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Noah. Lets go downstairs to meet with everybody else." They went downstairs when they found everybody asleep. As they tried not to step on anybody, they both cuddled on the couch and fell asleep.

Officer Josely slammed the files on the desk. He looked at his boss.

"This is a serious investigation. This girl is being stalked and is terrified. How can you just sit there and say we can't do anything about it?"

"Look Josely, I am sorry but we really can't. Think about it. This could be just a huge hoax. Didn't you notice that there wasn't any evidence to be found?"

"Please boss. Just let me solve it. I know their telling the truth." The boss studied him for a while. He then gave in.

"Fine. If this is just a hoax, then you will pay for all the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you boss. You wont regret it." They shook hands as he left. Officer Josely walked into his office. He picked up his phone.

"Hey Cameron. Get your ass in my office. We have an investigation." He hung up the phone on his partner. A while later, the 2 men were looking through the files while drinking coffee.

"He's been stalking her." Cameron said.

"No shit Sherlock." Josely replied.

"What I meant was he was probably there to see that Puckerman boy throw away the evidence. This also means knowing how close Puck and Rachel are, that he probably saw them showing affection which might put his life at danger also."

"I think you are actually getting somewhere. Nice work Cameron." They continued with the investigation. It was about 4:00 in the morning, when they found their answer.

"This is him." They looked at the man's file. "Think about it. He looks exactly like the man that Rachel described who was at the mall." They looked at the profile. It read:

Name: Keith Romen

Age: 20

Occupation: Therapist

Living: Previously in New York, just moved to Ohio

"This is defiantly our guy. Looks at Rachel's profile. This man is her therapist. We need to get him. Now." Josely said. They packed up their items and went to the man's address. When they got there, they looked around the house. It was empty.

"He's not here. Holy shit man. You gotta come here." Cameron said. Josely walked inside the room. There was an entire wall all of pictures of Rachel, including the note, and the picture.

"Wait a minute. If he's not here, that probably means he's at Rachel's house. You stay here, I'll go to the Berry's house." Josely said. Josely put his siren on praying that he would make it on time. He didn't know what was going on at Rachels house though.

Rachel woke up at around 4:00 in the morning. She looked around, and saw everybody asleep. She decided to go get a drink of water. She got out of Noah's arms, when he woke up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm just getting a drink of water. Relax Noah I'll be back in 5 seconds."

"Not taking any chances babe, I'm coming with you."

"Fine, nothing's going to happen though." They went upstairs. As they were walking back downstairs, something sharp poked Puck.

"Ow! What the fuck was that sharp thing?" He examined his arm when he fell unconscious. Rachel then saw the man. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth. He then dragged them outside and into the van. Right as they were about to get inside the van, Puck became conscious.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed. He then punched the man in the mouth. The man got out the baseball bat from the car and hit him, and he fell on the ground.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed.

"It's okay baby. He won't hurt you anymore. We can live together forever." Keith attempted to stroke her face.

"Don't touch me! I could never love a man like you! You are creepy, and disgusting. I love Noah. Not you. How could you have left him in the driveway? You sick disgusting pervert." Rachel screamed. Keith grew very angry at this.

"Shut the fuck up. We're not even going to my house. The cops are there and they will try to separate us." His voice grew softer then. "And besides, you don't know anything I will make you love me." He then pulled her into the one place she least expected.

**Hi guys! sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. i have just been really busy. I'm sure you hear that all the time though. So I am sorry. Also guess where Keith takes Rachel correct, and I will put your name in the end of the next chapter. Even though that's not huge but still... REVIEW!**

**~Rainthenrainbows**


	15. chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

"Why are we at my school?" Rachel asked.

"I want to make you feel safe. Follow me." He duct taped her mouth and put her arms together. Once they were in the school, he led her to the auditorium. Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"Why are we here?"

"Get on the stage." He commanded. Rachel stayed still.

"Just tell me why we're here." Rachel pleaded.

"Get the fuck on the stage!" He then pulled out the gun and pointed it at her. Rachel gasped. Her tears kept falling down. She ran on the stage and looked to the audience. All she saw was the man sitting in the middle seat of the first row.

"Sing." He commanded. Rachel was confused.

"What?" Rachel asked unsure if he spoke correctly.

"Do you not understand English? I said sing!" Rachel started singing. Halfway through the song she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Keith walked up to the stage.

"Don't worry baby, I love you. I could never hurt you." Rachel screamed.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Keith got up in her face.

"Now I know you don't really mean that." He caressed her face, and she flinched.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel whispered.

"You." He then kissed her. Rachel turned her head sideways. Keith looked at her.

"I know you're scared. Our relationship is new. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll let you sleep it off." He then grabbed something that resembled a shot.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He then poked her with it and she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep tight Rachel. I have a surprise for you in the morning." He whispered in her ear. He dragged her off the stage.

Officer Josely drove into the Berry driveway. On the side he found an unconscious boy. He remembered this boy as Noah Puckerman. Rachel's boyfriend. He ran up to him.

"Puck. Puck. Puck?" He then took out his walkie talkie. "Yes. I need backup." As he gave the address, Puck woke up.

"Oh shit where is Rachel." Puck was now worried. Officer Josely tried to calm him down.

"Sir you need to calm down."

"I won't calm down until you tell me where Rachel is."

"How about we go inside and you can tell me what happened before she was taken."

"Fine." Puck grumbled. They walked inside the Berry household to find everybody awake and worried.

"Is Rachel ok?" Mike asked.

"We hope so. We know who the unsub is, but we are not sure where he has taken her." Officer Josely replied. "So Puck, what happened in the middle of the night?"

"Ok so she woke up in the middle of the night. I woke up too, and asked her where she was going. She told me she was just getting a drink of water, but I followed her just to not take any chances. Then I felt something sharp practically stab me. Then I wake up to see some guy putting Rachel in the back of a van so I get pissed off, but then he brings out a baseball bat, and yeah. That's all I remember."

"'Ok thanks Puck. We can take it from here. How about you guys get some rest. You will all have to go to school tomorrow." Everybody groaned.

"How can you expect us to go to school when our best friend is god knows where. I swear when I get my hands on the bastard, he is gonna regret-"

"Santana!" Tina screamed. "We have no idea where Rachel is or if she is even alive," Tina started crying. "I'm sorry but even if Rachel is missing, think about it. She would yell at all of us for skipping school. I think she would want us to get revenge on Finn and Quinn too." Tina spoke.

"Damn Tina. You make it sound like she's dead." Artie said.

"Who knows? She might be." Tina said. Officer Josely didn't want rumors flying around.

"Don't worry. I highly doubt that. According to his personality. He can threaten Rachel all he wants but he loves her too much to actually kill her. Even if she begged to die, he wouldn't kill her." The group of teens relaxed a little bit. The officer continued to speak. "Now you guys get some sleep. You do have school tomorrow and we will try to find Rachel as soon as we can." Officer Josely then left, leaving the group to go back to sleep. Only problem was that they couldn't sleep. They all thought about Rachel. They were also shocked. It was the first time they heard Puck cry.

* * *

oh god that sucked didn't it? I really apologize. It's just that I felt bad about not updating, and I have also been busy writing my other story. I am truly sorry. I hope you do review though!

~Rainthenrainbows


End file.
